The present technology relates to a video reproducing apparatus, video reproducing method, and program. In detail, the present technology allows real-time reproduction of coded video signals while suppressing a visually-unfavorable impression at the time of reproduction of videos of multiple viewpoints.
In related art, when coded video signals generated by coding with a coding technique, typified by the MPEG2 technique, the H.264/AVC technique, or the like, are reproduced, if processing performance of a video reproducing apparatus is low or a load of another process is high, a delay occurs in reproduction of the video signals.
To get around this, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-22475, filtering and motion compensation are switched and frame skipping or the like is performed in accordance with the load state, thereby allowing real-time reproduction of coded video signals while suppressing a visually-unfavorable impression.